<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tense by laevateinnWillis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193145">Tense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis'>laevateinnWillis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>礼尊。</p><p>双王战之前最后一次会面的tense时刻。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你就是不答应？”</p><p>“就是不答应。”</p><p>“周防，你这是要让七十万人与你陪葬。”宗像礼司对着他的背影说。</p><p>“不，我只是为他报仇而已。”周防尊偏过头，“你不会失手的，不是吗？”</p><p>他长出一口气，热量在晶莹的雪花之间化作白雾。烟头掉落在地上，被鞋尖碾熄。</p><p>“居然让我来收拾这种局面，”宗像礼司握住佩剑，“尊，你会欠我很大一笔。”</p><p>“到时候你就得向鬼讨债了，”尊抽出一根新的烟，打了个响指划燃，“要是还想问我要什么的话，最好现在就来拿。”</p><p>一记老拳落在周防脸上，香烟落地，尊啐了一口血。“混蛋。”宗像骂道，“混蛋。”</p><p>尊歪着头，甚至懒得伸手揩去血迹。他露出一个玩味的笑容：“表情不错，礼司。”又一记拳头，尊仍然未躲，直直被宗像压在地上。“你在犹豫什么？”他说，“还没想好要想我讨要什么吗？”宗像拔刀挥向周防的脖颈，却在最后一秒收住，生生插进旁边的石砖之中。“还是青之王说不出口？”尊说，“没关系，我知道。”</p><p>宗像冲他胸膛擂了一拳，叫他差点咳嗽起来。他把手向下伸去，够到周防腰间盘综错节的皮带和耀武扬威的金属链子。他盯着尊了然的表情，镜片后面平静里蕴藏着愤怒。金属链子哗啦啦地响，像是在嘲笑他的失控。宗像从石砖中拔出刀来，只一下，恼人的链带迎刃而断。尊轻笑起来，真叫人不爽。宗像礼司俯下身去，在他耳边说：“你什么都不知道。”</p><p>他冲手心里啐了口唾沫，直截了当地侵入尊的两腿之间。尊侧过头去，目光放空，凝视着青石板上消融的雪花。宗像礼司本不打算这么轻易放过他，这时却心下一凛，将周防拽起来翻身。视线从对方的脸上移开叫两人都松了口气。</p><p>被贯穿的瞬间周防发出了一声闷哼。这是自始自终他发出的第一个声音，也是最后一个。如果你经年累月地压制核爆级别的力量，控制自己的身体实在是一件极其容易的事。这不代表它好受，当然。<br/>宗像隔着那件薄薄的白T按着他的腰。这几乎和他冰凉的手指贴在他滚烫的肌肤上一摸一样。几乎。仍有一层膜存在，永远来不及打破。青之王按着他，他裸露的小臂一阵阵摩擦粗砺的地面。周防的项链在地上刮擦。热气蒸腾，将他们笼罩起来。</p><p>宗像没有留力。他一下一下、一个字一个字地把话送进周防身体里。“你、什、么、都、不、知、道。”他说，面无表情却咬牙切齿，“我、不、想、你、死。”</p><p>彼时尊没有回答他。他全身心地感受着冲刷而过的种种情感，愤怒，愧疚，不甘，怨恨，以及在重重复杂情感包装之下的，不配称之为爱的东西。但当一切都随着两具肉体的暂时崩溃结束，他们躺在地上，周防尊挑起嘴角，回答了那个一字一顿的问题。</p><p>“你管得太宽了，礼司。”他说，“你能决定是否要杀死我，但是你没法决定我是否想要活着。”</p><p>宗像礼司站起来，拾起佩刀，整顿衣装。从头到尾他都衣着得体，除了裤链，他连纽扣都没有解开半颗。他回望了尊一眼，什么也没说。</p><p>尊捡起断掉的皮带。“我以为你会更有礼貌些。”他说。</p><p>“和你的小弟们解释去吧。”宗像回敬。<br/>尊的指尖燃起火焰，皮带断裂处渐渐融化、交接。火焰散去后，它冷却下来，接合处像是一块丑陋的深色伤疤，摸起来就像塑料。宗像喉咙里梗了一下，终究还是没有把话说出口。</p><p>他转过身去，走向桥的另一头。</p><p>离赤之王的达摩克利斯之剑陨落还剩18个小时。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>